Vehicle and fleet management systems generally strive to maintain fleet vehicles in good operating condition. Vehicles undergo scheduled maintenance and other vehicle services, such as tire rotations, oil changes, brake pad replacements, changing fluids, and other services. The maintenance services can help to prevent or reduce the likelihood of break downs or catastrophic failure to the vehicles, which can reduce downtime in operation of vehicles.